


Prospect

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Sons of Anarchy, soa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi, can I pretty please get a SOA fic, where reader is the son (maybe like 15) of Jax and Tara and he’s getting pressured around the school and the clubhouse about how he should prospect for the club but he doesn’t want that so he runs away?





	Prospect

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi, can I pretty please get a SOA fic, where reader is the son (maybe like 15) of Jax and Tara and he’s getting pressured around the school and the clubhouse about how he should prospect for the club but he doesn’t want that so he runs away?

You loved your parents.

You loved the club.

You loved how tight and loyal the club was.

However, you didn’t want to join. Since you were young, it was always assumed that you’d follow in your father’s footsteps. Afterall, Jax Teller’s boy couldn’t not prospect, right? Your grandfather was in the club, as was your father.

The life you wanted didn’t include motorcycles, being branded by a large back tattoo, being seen as an outlaw, or anything like that. You wanted to travel, go to college, get a job that you enjoyed without living in your father’s shadow.

The closer you inched to sixteen, the more you felt the pressure to prospect. Not a day passed where you didn’t hear about it from at least one person. You were ready to snap.

* * *

“There’s our boy.” Gemma’s voice roused you from your studying. You gave her a small smile before looking back to the history book that was open on your lap. “Everyone’s outback. How’s about you give that a rest and come join the fun?” She suggested, leaning on your doorframe.

You shook your head and looked over. “I have a big test tomorrow.” You told her with a shrug.

Sighing, she came over and sat on the side of the bed. “You know that won’t matter, right? Learning all about some dead assholes won’t help you in the club.”

Nodding, you had been expecting that. “I know, but this means a lot to me. I do well in school. I’d rather study than go out back and watch the guys drink.”

“Suit yourself, kiddo.” She patted your leg before getting up. “Can’t hide in here forever.” Gemma pointed out.

Once your door clicked shut, you, let your head fall back against your headboard and closed your eyes. Telling them you didn’t want to be a prospect didn’t work, so you didn’t waste your breath anymore.

Finally, you went back to studying, knowing there was nothing that you could do that night. Not with bikers in and out of your house all night. You’d wait, and you’d run. 

* * *

Tara set Jax’s plate down on the table, a worried look on her face. “Have you see Y/N/N? I haven’t seen him since he left for school this morning.”

Jax thought about it for a moment. “No, I haven’t.” He got up and made his way to your room, knocking. “Y/N/N?” He called out, waiting a moment. Getting no answer, he walked in, and there was no sign of you. 

Your bed was made, and he saw a note on the pillow. Furrowing his brows, he picked it up and read it. 

  
  



End file.
